


Warmth

by Suzariah



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Cold, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, you don't even need the summary at this point really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: Tomas is so cold. He doesn't want to imagine how Marcus endured it all alone.Inspired by the freezing temperatures of my apartment.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first exorcist fic! Very short. 
> 
> Tomas is just really freaking cold my dudes. 
> 
> Also has the show not talked about demons making rooms colder? Perhaps that's just ghosts.

When Tomas first hit the road with Marcus he thought he had some inclination as to what kind of hardships he would encounter. Crippling fear and anxiety, visions of the inconceivably horrific, the occasional pain that accompanies being thrown against a wall by a demon. These are all things that had come across his mind before signing up, he knew it would be the toughest ordeal he has ever endured. 

However there are many things that Marcus never mentioned, he wonders if Marcus has become so desensitized to them that he just never thought to bring it up. The thought unsettles him more than it should considering everything else Marcus deals with. 

It should be inconsequential compared to everything else, but the cold is the thing Tomas did not expect. Each exorcism leaves Tomas chilled to his bones, so much so that he can barely repress his shivers or his teeth from rattling at night. He knows demons have the power to sap all the energy from a room, but he didn’t know they could do this, leave him so cold for weeks on end, even after the exorcism is over. He feels like he could go to sleep and never wake up, it's the kind of cold that feels like death and loneliness. 

Of all the things recently, the cold is what keeps him up at night. Maybe this is why Marcus is so tactile, Tomas finds himself naturally leaning into him just to have that hint of warmth so close. 

Their most recent exorcism had his teeth chattering and mind numb from the sheer force of the sensation. Yet, his prayers continued and the demon was successfully vanquished. It’s over now, but the first thing he did was hop into bed and huddle under the covers the second they got back to the motel. The act makes him feel like a child, but Marcus has no trouble with it and takes the first shower. When he comes out it’s accompanied by a cloud of steam that Tomas hopes will reach him. 

Marcus is in good spirits as he plops down on his bed.

“Ah, it’s a relief that ones over. Do you feel up to celebrating?” Marcus asks with light-hearted concern that turns solemn. “Is it the visions?”

Tomas moves to speak, but he’s far too cold. The covers don’t seem to be helping, it’s as if his body is no longer radiating heat. He can feel Marcus’ gaze roaming his back, searching for signs of physical damage. The sensation is a comforting one, even if small seeds of shame fight for his attention. 

“Tomas? Are you hurt?” 

Marcus comes around the side of the bed to where he can see Tomas’ face. He wants to hide as much as he wants to pull Marcus’ warmth closer. He wishes he could conceal this vulnerability from him, but he’s far too exhausted to keep up appearances. 

He meets Marcus’ gaze, he is an open book of emotion, sadness and concern radiating from him over Tomas’ current state. 

Somehow it seems they always end up here, it makes him think maybe Marcus is better off without him. 

Marcus kneels by the bed, a sad smile gracing his expression, “I thought you might be asleep.” He reaches out and places a hand on Tomas’ head. Tomas makes an involuntary sound at the contact, Marcus is so very warm. He’d nearly forgotten the feeling.

It seems his temperature isn’t just a sensation. Marcus’ eyes widen. “What in the...The demon took out all your body heat, you could die from the cold.”

Marcus gets up, removing his hand. Tomas feels his eyes tear up involuntarily, his body chasing the fleeting heat. 

“Easy there, I’m not going anywhere. You should’ve said something Tomas, you don’t have to be so bloody strong all the time.” 

“I-I-I’m sor-ry Marcus.” He whispers, finally allowing the cold to take him, his body trembling. He’s just so tired, he doesn’t think he could hold anything back anymore. 

Marcus places his hand back on Tomas’ head gently. “Shh, enough of that. It’s okay Tomas, I should have said something, I just assumed... Demons sap energy from everything around them, when they get too close they can take the very heat from your body. We should get you warmed up.”

Marcus lifts the covers, and Tomas barely has enough time to panic before Marcus’s warmth is right there and so close. He quickly clutches onto Marcus, unable to resist the feeling of relief the heat seeps into his entire body.

If Tomas was more aware, he may take stronger note of Marcus’ expression that’s turned from being tinged with irritation to fond and gentle as he comforts him. 

“How long have you been this cold? I thought you’ve been acting weird lately.” 

The words barely register. He only really processes how long and that Marcus is somehow still right there. “A few we-weeks.” 

Marcus makes a displeased sound, but pulls him closer. Tomas breathes a sigh of relief, feeling warm for the first time in what feels like ages. It’s not a moment later that he feels the soft touch of Marcus’ palms on his face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“You will tell me next time, before its this bad. I have enough to worry about with those visions of yours, let alone your constant need to be so damn self-sacrificing.” 

Tomas nods, recognizing the care in Marcus’ words and touch. He wonders briefly if Marcus has always handled nights like this by himself, shivering in the dark.

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
